Dark Shadows of the Past
by Dragonlady5
Summary: AU story(with a diff. sg-1) SG-1 go to the scene of a recent Gou'ald battle. Things go wrong and Keith must find a way to save the others without revealing his dark secret.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Shadows of the Past Summary: AU (a diff. sg-1) SG-1 go to the scene of a recent Gou'ald battle. Things go wrong and Keith must find a way to save the others without revealing his dark secret.  
  
"Incoming traveler, sir," says Major Aeryn Fawkes. "From where?" replies General Crais. "Firemont, sir," answers Major Fawkes. "My homeworld." whispers Keith. Aeryn glances at Keith, previously unnoticed, sitting toward the back of the control room. She smiles gently at Keith, knowing about his painful past. "Open the 'Gate!" Aeryn calls out. She glances at the general, who has a surprised look upon his face. "Um.sorry sir," Aeryn, slightly embarrassed, replies to the general's surprised look. As the iris opens, the sound of zat guns and Gou'ald staff weapons ring through the gateroom. A young boy though the Stargate.  
  
"Help us! We're under attack from the Gou'ald.AHHHHHHHH!" The boy screams as he is shot in the back by a staff blast. "Close the iris! Close the iris!" yells General Crais. The Stargate disengages as Keith runs to the boy, facedown in a pool of his own blood. "The Chancellor's son.he's dead." Keith says weakly. Aeryn walks over to him and puts an arm around his shoulders. She does not say anything; she does not need to. Keith, with a tear in his eye, says, "Now they are all gone. All that knew the truth are gone." Aeryn leads Keith, fighting back tears, back to his quarters. As they walk back to his quarters, Keith says to Aeryn, "First my family, then my friends, and now the chancellor's family, I guess that I am probably next." Aeryn replies, "No you will not, we-I-will not let that happen." Keith shrugs and goes into his quarters. Aeryn cannot even begin to imagine what it must be like for him. From him coming from a very poor family and being burdened with dangerous knowledge that could put worlds at risk if it falls into the wrong hands, that must be hard enough. But with the assassination of his family and the torture and murder of all his friends, it is no wonder that he is so distant from everyone. The death of his friends, who are totally unaware about the truth about gift, death of his family, and now this. It is a terrible cost for such a glorious, powerful gift.  
  
Back in his quarters, Keith reminisces about the time, three months ago, just before he came here, a SGA Strategics team came through the Stargate on a diplomatic and exploration mission. It was the first contact with other worlds his people had had in over three hundred years. No one knew what to think of these strangers. The ancient Records told of a time when the Gou'ald Anubis came and took over Firemont, claiming to be their god. Anubis and his Jaffa warriors took some Keith's people as hosts for the Gou'ald symbiotes. Years later, some of the Jaffa rebelled against the false god. With the help of the native Firemont people, they drove Anubis from their world. Anubis vowed that he would return for revenge. Now, some of the people were afraid that it was about to happen. It was small attacks at first, the Tau'ri that came through the Stargate fought them off. After a while, the attacks stopped and the Tau'ri left to go back to Earth. They brought Keith with them. He was a quick study and was very good at deciphering the different texts they have brought from other worlds. And besides that, he had no where to go. He was totally alone in the world, in the universe. But now, the attacks have begun again, strengthened. Anubis's revenge has come.  
  
Aeryn is walking down the hall to her quarters, deep in thought, when Colonel Jake Wolf comes up to her and asks, surprising her out of her thoughts, "You okay? How's Keith dealing with it?" Aeryn replies, "I'm okay, but Keith is really depressed about it all." "Hmmm, well, suit up, we are going to check out what happened there. Be in the gateroom at 1300 hours," Jake says. "But sir, isn't Stark still in recovery?" Aeryn asks. "Ah.you're right. Well, tell Keith to suit up, too." Jake says as he walks to his quarters. Aeryn calls after him, "But, sir." but Jake has already entered his quarters.  
  
Aeryn walks back to Keith's quarters and knocks on the door. "Hey Keith, can I come in?" No answer. "Keith? Are you okay?" Still no answer. Aeryn starts to get worried. "Keith.answer me." Yet again, no answer. Aeryn, getting rather nervous, picks the lock on his door. Aeryn enters, saying, "Keith.where are you?" Aeryn walks into his bedroom. A look of shock and fear crosses her face as she sees him. Keith is sitting on his bed, a suicide note on the table next to him, and his dagger in his hand. He looks up at Aeryn, tears streaming down his face, as he says to her, "I have caused so much pain, so much sorrow. I do not want to danger anyone again. I cannot deal with this burden anymore. The price is too great for this gift.or curse. I do not want to hurt anyone.particularly not you. Fair well, Aeryn. Say good-bye to the others for me." "No. I will not let you do this. You say that you do not want to hurt me, but your death would hurt me more than you could ever know." Aeryn smiles at the look of surprise on Keith's face as she said that. Keith lets the dagger fall to the floor. Aeryn sits next to him and says, "We have a mission at 1700 hours. You are going too. Suit up and meet Colonel Wolf, Kyle, and myself in the gateroom. Please, do not try that again." Keith replies, "Ok, I'll meet up with you there, Major. It is nice to know someone actually cares." He picks up his dagger off the floor and puts it in the sheath. "Keep this for me, Aeryn," Keith says to Aeryn as he hands the sheathed dagger to her. Aeryn smiles as she leaves, saying, "Okay, see you in awhile."  
  
Aeryn, back in her quarters, looks at Keith's dagger. It has an intricately carved hilt, a dragon twined around the blade with eyes of ruby inset into emerald. On the blade itself, runes are inscribed. Runes of an ancient dialect nearly forgotten. She wonders why they look so familiar to her. Then she remembers they were on the ruins in the Firemont caves north of the city according to the Strategics team that went there before. She will have to ask Keith about that sometime. She looks at her watch. It says 1630 hours. She rushes to suit up for the mission. In her rush, she absently puts the sheathed blade into her pocket. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Shadows of the Past, part 2  
  
Keith is the only one in the gateroom when Aeryn walks in. Keith runs up to her, "Hey Major, ah, did you tell anyone about, you know?" Aeryn shakes her head. "Good, and thanks. I do not want everyone to about it; I do not want pity from people. Oh, and thanks for being so good at lock-picking." They are both laughing as Colonel Wolf and Kyle, a Jaffa rebel, enter the gateroom. "Ah, you seem to be in a better mood now, Keith." Jake says. "Well, it might just be a good mood to tell you where we are going and what our orders are, ya think? We are going to Firemont." Keith's face goes white. "F-F-Firemont, sir?" Keith stutters. "Yes, Firemont. I know, Keith, Firemont." Colonel Wolf continues. Under his breath, Keith says, "No you do not, Colonel, you have absolutely no idea." Jake continues; completely unaware of what Keith said. "We are going to see what happened and to check out the ruins north of the city of Moonfire. That's why we need you to come, Keith. You know the ruins and have the best chance of all of us to decipher the runes." Jake calls up to the control room, "Dial it up!" As the chevrons engage and lock one by one, Keith nervously fidgets with his gear. Over the intercom, "Chevron seven engaged. Chevron seven locked! Wormhole established!" The team hears the familiar 'whoosh' of the event horizon stabilizing in the Stargate. Jake, Kyle, and Aeryn step through the 'gate. Keith takes a deep breath and follows the others back to the home he had to leave behind.  
  
Firemont summer, the balmy, smothering heat. An eerie silence engulfs the team. Not even a fire lizard trumpeting. Everything is so still, not even a breeze or a scurrying of insects. Everyone is on edge. "Well, okay everyone, let's head into the city," Jake says, a little unnerved. As they approach the city of Moonfire, they see spots of scorched ground. "Staff blasts, definitely Gou'ald." Kyle says. They continue walking to the city. Keith falls to his knees as he sees the destruction of his home. Building he grew up knowing, burning to ashes, bodies of people he knew strewn into the streets. The gruesome scene plays out in front of him in horrific silence. "No, no, no. This can't be real," Keith whispers. Jake walks up to Keith, "Let's keep going. Maybe there will be more information at the Chancellor's offices. Let's load our weapons just in case." Jake loads his M-16. Kyle arms his Jaffa staff weapon. As Aeryn and Keith arm their Zat guns. 


End file.
